Naruto: Kitsune Reborn
by ikamzu-oturan
Summary: what would happen when Naruto gets adopted by the Kyuubi's teacher and learns the way of the KItsune, what would happen if he gets physical training during the day and mental during the the night sasuke and sakura bashing its my first fic so don't be to harsh naruXh arem later on naruXhina at the beginning until the chunin exams
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N this is my first FanFiction so don't be to hard on me for my spelling and grammar however please leave reviews and leave constructive comments not just slander. In this fic I will be using the English names of jutsus unless I know the name in Japanese, however if you know the name of jutsu in Japanese please tell me or if you know a place where I can convert the words thanks!

NOTE: Sadly I don't own Naruto unless things change because of how awesome I am!

00000000000

The Kyuubi was sleeping in his cage one night when he felt a new chakra appear; a powerful chakra so it wasn't a new born child, The Kyuubi decided that now was as good a time as ever to show himself to hi jailer, Not a minute later A small kid appeared wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with azure blue eyes and blond spikey hair, he was Naruto the Kyuubi's jailer.

**Hey kit **the Kyuubi growled my name is not kit its NARUTO UZUMAKI THE FUTURE HOKAGE Naruto responded

**I know who you are kit but I need to tell you something s like the fact that I am sealed in you.**

Naruto was speechless he didn't know what to say for the first time in his life. He had a chakra daemon sealed in his stomach the same daemon who killed hundreds, now that he thought about the more it made sense like the villagers calling him daemon spawn or "that thing" and shunning him where ever he went, ok so what does that mean I am Naruto questioned the fox spirit **baka kit it doesn't mean that you are any different seriously you guys call yourselves ninja but you really don't know the difference between a kunai and the scroll its sealed it! **

So why did you do it Naruto queried **I don't know why I did it I probably did it out of annoyance for being sealed for so long I don't really remember **the Kyuubi lied

0000000000000

Naruto woke up not knowing what to make of himself he had a bastard daemon sealed in his stomach and Naruto gave the Kitsune a piece of his mind Naruto decided from that point on he would try to make the villagers overlook the fact that he was in fact a jinchūriki, he would have to work hard harder then he had ever worked before in his life that didn't mean giving up pranks or listening to Iruka-sensei

Naruto didn't go to the academy that day instead he went to training ground twelve and practised all the things he thought a ninja would need such as kunai throwing, and taijutsu and the kawarimi, Naruto didn't believe in mathematics or literature he only believed in himself and his _fighting _abilities

00000000000000

**One and a half year's later**

_**Konoha's west gate**_

A tall man wearing a tattered brown trench coat black baggy pants and a black shirt with a odd symbol embossed onto it the two gaurds posted there(izumo and some random chunin) didn't recognise when the man approached the gate he vanished the two gaurds couldn't distinguish his chakra anywhere the looked it was as if ha was never there.

_**Narutos apartment**_

Naruto had just returned to his apartment from the academy, he had only attended that day because it was the day of the genin tests and he still couldn't do the normal bunshin. Naruto was so tiered when he got to his apartment the he didn't notice the strange man standing behind the door he crashed on the bed when the man appeared behind him and knocked him out.

_**Training ground 33**_

Naruto woke up to a man in a tattered brown trench coat and black clothes with a strange symbol on the front he was also wearing a shattered mask that held itself together "who are you?" Naruto called worriedly the man appeared before Naruto in the blink of a eye "you do not need to know who I am all you need to know is that before Kurama turned into the ravage psycho fox of death I was a teacher

**I am not a psycho fox of death! The Kitsune screamed**

Naruto tried again "what do you want with me?"

"I don't want anything to do with you at the moment but maybe later!" the man proclaimed

Then why the hell did you knock me out and take me to a deserted training ground Naruto cried

The man simply replied I want two things 1. I want Kurama to stop being a dick and give the kid his abilities and his proper muscles, height and so on. And 2 I have come to kelp with Kurama in two ways one fix your broken assed seal and two change Kurama back into the true person she actually is!

Naruto and Kurama did a double take

You **want **to** do** what! They both exclaimed Naruto in utter confusion and Kurama in happiness not being able to believe what her container was hearing from her sensei no less, then Kurama put 2 and 2 together and figured out that chakra appearance a year and a bit ago was this man coming back to this universe.

Naruto didn't believe the man but he didn't have to because the man had just hit several pressure points on his back immobilizing him, the man didn't think he would believe him so he decided that he would fix the seal and Kurama first then force Kurama to fix Naruto! The man went to work weaving some odd signs to a jutsu Naruto didn't recognise before applying his palms to Narutos seal and pulling back when the man pulled back the seal became 3-D in a range of different colours the man immediately went to a part of the seal that was highlighted in dark blue and seemed to be crumbling away slowly but surely.

The man the placed is hands and completed the pattern and repaired the seal, he the went over to a dark red part of the seal and destroyed it before replacing the seal on Narutos chest when he did Naruto felt a pulse of chakra spin through him changing things Naruto felt stronger!

Now Kurama now that you are back in your human for please fix all the wrongs that you have cause this child and Kurama was to happy to complain she just did it.

Narto blacked out when tkurama initiated the change he was enveloped in a searing white flame the hurt like hell but didn't touch anything else but him even if it did Naruto didn't know what it did. The man carried Naruto to the Konoha hospital for him to be treated but appallingly they refused to treat him because of his status as a jinchūriki and thought that Naruto would kill them. So the man decided to go back to Narutos place and do it himself

_**1 hour later ant Narutos apartment**_

The man was sitting on the floor after fixing Naruto and healing him from all the cuts and bruises that were appearing as a result of him getting 2 years of his life place onto his body in a matter of hours Naruto was sleeping peacefully not noticing his brand new accessory's giving the man time to think, think about how this boy is treated and what he could to do help him a little over a minute later he had come to the conclusion the he would adopt Naruto and train him train him to be the best Hokage h can be physically while Kurama would teach the kid how to be the best Hokage mentally when he went to sleep he would use the name Otaru Maniki for the Otaru did not actually have a name.

Naruto woke up earlier than usual from having the weirdest dream he was kidnapped, his seal was played with and he had been on fire, Naruto realised that it was not a dream when he rolled onto his back and a sharp pain shot through him he looked behind him to find a glowing golden tail, Naruto clasped his heap not believing what he was seeing and feeling when he felt to fluffy ears on his head he couldn't take much more and when Otaru walked in he screamed

_**2 hours later Hokage tower**_

So that pretty much covers what happened the Hokage had long since stoped believing the man when he lifted the genjutsu on Naruto that hid his new accessory's from sight now with that out of the way I would like to know how many of the apartments in Narutos building are being used.

None the Hokage replied stiffly they wont live near Naruto because of him being a jinchūriki

Ok then I formally request two thing the first being that I adopt Naruto at this the Hokage and Naruto's mouth hit the floor the second being since no one is willing to live with or around Naruto may I purchase the building and renovate it?

Oh yeah and may I pull Naruto out of the academy for 3 months to train and teach where his teachers neglected him?  
the Hokage was stunned by the proposition but wondered where his teachers had neglected him so he let his curiosity voice the question

Otaru just smiled and said everywhere there was little the Hokage could doubt give the man jonin status with the exception that he does not take a mission for a minimum of 4 months Naruto immediately decided that he wanted a dad that would look out for him, care for him and then even train him from that forth he would be know as Naruto Maniki!

00000000000

A/N thanks for reading please leave a review the pairings haven't been decided yet but im leaning towards narutoXharem bcause of the CRA that and i think that Hinata will be in the harem if I got down that road

JA NE


	2. Chapter 2 academy days Prt 1

**A/N I'm back! With chapter two thank you guys that have already reviewed and favourite thank you so much some of you wanted to know who was going to be in the harem I'm thinking he wont have the harem till the chunin exams min because just before he will go through his sosei with basically makes him immortal and really powerful half daemon the specifics behind any way the harem will probably be naruXYugoX? And maybe one more but in Narutos child hood it will be naruXhina more then enough rambling from mee speak to you guys soo bye**

**STARTO**

00000000000000

Stupid jiji stupid Tou-san stupid family Naruto grumbled he was in a foul mood because he was heading to the academy even though he was probable the level of a low jonin or high chunin

**-Flashback-**

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's office with Otaru and the Hokage

Naruto you are a good kid but your far too arrogant for your own good you need to be humble announced the Hokage

And just how are you going to humble me old man Naruto sneered back

You my Sochi (son) are going to go to the academy

Naruto's jaw dropped at this statement the first thing that came to mind was complete and utter disbelief.

F-fine so L-long as I get to start with this year's graduating class Naruto stuttered

Naruto you are going to begin at the bottom just like any other genin you may be a prodigy in some eyes but in others they see you as the Kitsune no yoko (Kyuubi) if I let you become a genin without you going to the academy you would end up dying on the battle field from being arrogant, as well as that I would have the council on my back trying to put a leash on you they are yet to understand how powerful you truly are! My word is final and if I here you skipped one day of school without a valid excuse that training regime you went through in the mountains with me and the apes will be child's play compared to what I have in store for you!

**-flash back end-**

Naruto walked down the hallway of the academy looking for Umino Iruka Home/class room every one was glaring at him including the teachers whispering things from one another things like why is the daemon here we should talk to the Hokage we should have killed it when we had the chance.

Naruto finally reached a classroom marked 1Y-I (1st year Iruka) and slid the door open to see what Naruto could only call immature kids that know nothing of being a shinobi however maybe he was just being uptight he couldn't remember the last time he had let lose however he was allowed a brief reprieve from the lecture with studying fuin jutsu(seals) so Naruto sat down to the Hyuuga heiress and wondered why she fainted as soon as he sat down but chalked it up to his awesomeness bet the he noticed that the room had gone completely quiet.

Not only the Hyuuga but the rest of the class bar the Uchiha had fainted Naruto figured out what had happened he had let his chakra flow out like he usually did _baka baka BAKA he mentally scolded_ before turning his chakra down

It was then when his teacher showed up wide-eyed holding a kunai to see Naruto looking sheepish and blushing with embarrassment

The thing that was going through the Uchiha's head was _who the hell is the guy, I could probably test my self against him to get stronger to kill him! The last Uchiha mentally screamed_

The next 45 minutes past in a blur of people waking up asking what happened and the Uchiha staring at him it wasn't until 1 hour into the day did the roll get called out and he learned the names of his "class mates" the few names that caught his attention were Uchiha, Hyuuga, Inuzuka and Nara he was half curious about why the nara was still asleep but paid it no mind as he unsealed his advanced Fuin jutsu scroll when he was interrupted by Iruka

Naruto JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Well I thought it was obvious Iruka-sensei however I will tell you if you have forgotten I'm unsealing a scroll Naruto chided

Yes know that but why are you unsealing a scroll on advanced Fuin jutsu Iruka inquired

Iruka-sensei I am unsealing the scroll because I'm allowed by the Hokage to bring something to learn due to the fact that I already know what you are going to teach us for the next 4 years as long as I pay attention to what you say Naruto replied with a toothy grin plastered on his face

Oh Iruka replied intelligently

And so the day continued with Naruto studying his scroll until it rolled around to recess when Naruto retreated to the far side of the yard under the oak tree when a shadow was cast over his scroll Naruto looked up to see one Sasuke Uchiha the so called "avenger" of his clan staring at him

Yes Naruto stated in a tone that clearly displayed his displeasure

Teach me that jutsu the duck haired (if you don't know what I mean Sasuke's hair looks like a ducks but) boy replied

What jutsu? Naruto questioned he truly had no idea what the avenger was talking about

The one you use on the class to make them faint teach it to me Sasuke demanded

Teach it to him one of the girls in Sasuke's fangirl squad called out

You should be honoured the girl Naruto recognised as sakura called out

Uhhhh well I don't know how to break it to ya but that actually was not a jutsu it was just my chakra output Naruto replied slightly embarrassed while scratching his head

WHAT! The entire group yelled at the top of their voice

Fine then Sasuke called calmly train me instead if its not a jutsu show me how to be that powerful

NO I will not teach you, you are ore arrogant then me and I do not wish to teach a wannabe avenger that cares more about death of his elder brother then actually trying to resurrect his clan

YOU BAKA YOU SHOULD BE HONOURED TO TRAIN THE ELITE UCHIHA yelled sakura

Fine I don't want your help any way dobe the wannabe avenger replied

Matte(wait)

What do you want the Uchiha called pivoting on the spot to face Naruto

What I want emo-teme is a fight no jutsu just pure and simple tai jutsu if you can beat me by the end of our academy days you are not worth my time the first match will be in three weeks time at training ground 12 and with that Naruto left a speechless Uchiha and fangirl group as he headed back to class

The next few days flowed on without much interest at the present time Naruto was sitting in the dojo of his newly renovated house smiling with glee his Tou-san had issued a challenged that if Naruto could catch him in a fuin jutsu trap he would aid Naruto in learning the Rasengan this challenge had been issued to hime 1 year to the day prior on his 6th birthday and today Naruto was sure that he would get his Tou-san in the trap, the trap in itself was so complex to look at it would even make Jiraiya of the Sannin woozy just looking at It however it was relatively simple when a Naruto's Tou-sans chakra signature was recognise in exactly 2 minutes and 3 seconds a wave of chakra induced tar would ooze from the floor while spaghetti meatballs would rain from the ceiling

Now this trap would not seem very effective against anybody but his Tou-san as for some reason spaghetti meatballs scared the shit out of him probably the same reason Naruto was so afraid of squirrels

That was when Naruto realise the trap had been activated a minute and 53 seconds earlier Naruto waited in anticipation when his Tou-san walk in through the door and the trap was set off Narutos Tou-san looked down to see his feet being caught in the chakra induced tar but when he looked up his face was of pure horror as he let out a blood curdling scream as the spaghetti and meat balls fell on him Naruto was so happy that he was going to learn one of the Yondaime's famous jutsu when his Tou-san disappeared in a plume of smoke

**000000000000000**

**Well there you have it folks another chapter of **_**Naruto: kitsune reborn**_** a bit of Sasuke bashing and a rivalry between Sasuke and Naruto albeit one sided as hell but a rivalry none the less tell me if you have and original jutsu that you wouldn't mind me using I will give credit for them but I nee to get at least one for the next chapter (laughs maniacally) because Sasuke's fight will be in it and as Naruto said taijutsu only or will Sasuke break the rules lets hope not because that would mean the last of the elite Uchihas is soo weak that he has to resort to jutsu and cheating well till then **

**JA NE**


	3. Chapter 3 academy days Prt 2 the fight

**A/N I'm back guys sorry for the wait I got Pokémon x and spent a lot of time on that also unless I get compelled or get a bunch of reviews for a chapter my quota is 1 chapter a week currently if I get 10 reviews a chapter ill do my best to release the next chapter.**

**Now if any of you guys have any jutsu ideas, weapon ideas or even any ideas hat relate to this story at all ill thank you to tell me because you don't get if you don't ask. Before the chapter begins I have to say I'm sorry I did not find a English to Japanese translator so all the jutsu will be in English.**

Note: I don't own Naruto….. yet

**Demon talking**

_**Damon thinking**_

Regular talking

_Human thinking_

_000000000_

it had been one week exactly since the challenge between Naruto and Sasuke had been issued the two boys were squaring off in training ground 12, they had a lot of spectators even the Hokage had shown up ever since he had learned the secret to defeating paper work the old Hokage had been seen with Naruto quite frequently wether they were training or Naruto was helping the Hokage with paper work on the days they had to be in the office

-Flashback-

Naruto had just barged into the Hokage office and requested that the old man would train him in the ways of a Hokage.

Jiji thought about Narutos proposition when a evil simile cracked the old Hokage's calm demeanor freaking Naruto out.

Sure thing Naruto ill teach you what it means to be a kage for the rest of this month or more depending on how you go I will be taking you to **all** the council meetings as a advisor and you will be helping me with my eternal nemesis paper work

On the second day of paper work Naruto asked the aging Hokage what he would do if Naruto told the Hokage the secret to defeating paper work Naruto recalled his jiji-san's answer to this very day

"**Naruto IF YOU KNOW THE SECRET TO PAPER WORK I WILL GIVE OU TRAINING UNDER ME THE YONDIAMES PERSONEL JUTSU DIARY AND SOME OTHER STUFF NOW WHAT IS THE SECRET TO THIS BLASTED PAPER WORK!**"

When Naruto told the Hokage the secret to paper work Naruto received all that was promised and more Naruto was actually given a plot of land not too far away from the Yondaime's head on Hokage mountain which Otaru said Naruto would use at a later date Naruto was also granted a seat on the council for Naruto had proven on more then one occasion to know the laws of Konoha better then the old man himself and had a knack for waging verbal war

-Flashback end-

Today was different from all days it would be Narutos first proper fight Narutos niisan Kakashi was proctoring the fight for the Naruto was also making a killing of his henged vendors selling Naruto's home cooked food

Are the competitors ready Kakashi call

Hai(yes)

Hai both contestants called out

HAJIM (begin)

Sasuke immediately got into his family taijutsu stance that was based off many different styles that his clan had copied over the years. Naruto couldn't have done any but the opposite to the wannabe avenger Naruto just stood there with his hands in his pockets however to the trained eye you would be able to see Naruto adopting his own taijutsu style that would only work for him even if it was copied bye the Sharingan it would not work for anybody outside his family

It was then that Sasuke charged with a giant smirk on his face yelling at his opponent that he should bow down to the might of the elite Uchiha

Naruto couldn't help but laugh calling back that if all Uchiha acted like you I'm not surprised that the only halfway decent Uchiha would eliminate the rest of them before they could contaminate the village with their egos and ignorance

-in the crowed-

Damn that demon brat we should have killed him when we had the chance but the Hokage is to blind to see what the demon really is muttered isako Haruno sakuras mother to the other members of the civilian council that believed that he should be killed for being alive

-near the Hokage-

Hiashi was laughing so hard that a child in the academy had just insulted the one clan that challenged the might of the Hyuuga he admired the boy for that.

-fight-

Sasuke came in with a fist to the chest which Naruto dodged by ducking and following up with a round house kick to Sasuke's side, the crowd and Sasuke were astonished by the demons ability's considering he was mostly self trained* next sasugay I mean uh the gay avenger pulled a handful of kunai out of his pouch and threw them a Naruto none of them hit but they still pinned Naruto to a tree courtesy of ninja wire Sasuke then proceeded to wail on Naruto using every dirty trick in the book even going so far as to knee Naruto in his jewels that's when he heard the maniacal laughter from behind him and saw a flash of smoke in front of him before the boy with a ducks ass on his head fainted.

Naruto leaned over Sasuke and told him seeing that you lost to me you will never bug me to teach you something you insolent swine, unfortunately the pink banshee heard Naruto and told him to say sorry to Sasuke and to teach him whatever he wanted to learn.

The math goes to Naruto Uzumaki announced Kakashi while eye smiling he knew what his ototou was capable of hell he could even beet hi if he needed to sadly though that wasn't why he was smiling no Kakashi and the Hokage had both placed large sums of money on Naruto not getting hit once during the entire battle with odds of 20-1 he couldn't resist.

-4 hours later-

Naruto was sitting on top of the Yondaime's head thinking about what oji-san had proposed to him before about his heritage

-flashback-

Naruto you have already proven yourself to be a formidable fighter and I know that you know about your father and mother but I want to know do you think you are ready to deal with the assassin's and all the other ninja that will be out for blood especially Iwa however I will only announce it after you become a chunin and even then I will test you, so do we have a deal?

-flashback end-

He knew the danger he would be in would be great but maybe the villagers would treat him better but Naruto didn't expect anything from the lowlife swine another thing that was reviled to him was that of his blood lines the Namikaze kekkai genkai gave him near perfect chakra control, the ability to preform Hiraishin and a affinity with new jutsu and recreating current ones. The Uzumaki kekkai genkai made it so that his chakra was five times grater then what it would normally be and all his jutsus got a special power boost. The third kekkai genkai Naruto had no idea where it came from but Naruto did know that having 4 chakra coils 1 empty 1 filled with Narutos amplified chakra 1filled with demonic chakra and another with something Naruto could only describe as holy chakra however he couldn't seem to use it he needed some kind of catalyst a ability or a sword but Naruto had no idea what to do but every time he tried to use it his back tingled like something was there his eyes did the same thing.

**A/N well that's another chapter done now if any of you have a good long FanFiction that I might enjoy please pm me I don't want a review for something unrelated I have also fixed up the first chapter a little in the next chapter there wont be much fighting but there will be quite abit of drama and revelations about the tingling feeling. PLEASE REVIEW HELP ME OUT HERE I'm NEW AND I WANNA KNOW WHAT I'm DOING WRONG BUT NO FLAMERS**

***remember Otaru was only in the village for 4 months all he did was fix Narutos style give him a decent house and teach him how to survive Otaru is often out of the universe tell me if you have any questions**

**Before I go in chapter 1 Naruto was 5 and a half ok bye**


End file.
